


Rain

by Aeris444



Series: Merlin Memory Month 2018 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin Memory Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Not betaread100 words drabble written for Merlin Memory Month - Day 3





	Rain

The lounge was lit only by two little lamps. The room was silent apart from the noise of the rain on the windows. It was so soothing.

Merlin sighed with pleasure and nuzzled Percival’s torso.

They were lying next to each other on the couch.

“I always said I didn’t like cats,” Percival said, stroking Merlin’s hair, “And now I got two!”

“And you love us!” Merlin added, moving gently not to disturb Apple, their cat who was sleeping on Percival’s legs.

“Yes, very much.”

Percival gently kissed his fiance and Merlin thought that rainy days were just the best.


End file.
